


Live and Lose

by S1E3PY_TH1NGZ



Series: The Dream SMP Rewritten [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Minecraft, No Smut, Politics?, Probably /:, Revolutionary War, Roleplay, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Swearing is my trigger but it's fineeee, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1E3PY_TH1NGZ/pseuds/S1E3PY_TH1NGZ
Summary: "Independence...or death" The tall British leader confidently boomed while looking around to his war mates. He swallowed down any regret and fear and made way for sentences to be formed. A metallic and sweet aroma hung through the air from their bloodied clothing.The rest of the British leader's team looked at their leader and nodded along in agreement, ignoring all the emotions twirling their stomachs of guilt and confidence. All of them moved their heads to stare down their opposing team that stared back with emptiness and almost insanity. The enemy's leader hiding his empty and dangerous stare through his porcelain smile mask, his stare still enough to pierce a hole through your body. The British leader finding his words against and continuing his monologue, "We would rather die than give into you and join your land" He was confident in his statement even through he uncomfortable gazes of their enemy side. No matter what happened on this day no one would be the same.None of them prepared for anything next...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Dream SMP Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107647
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress and only has a few published chapters by the time of writing this but will have more in the future if i ever manage to motivate myself to write...]:

The morning was warm and bright, so bright that it may be blinding. The smell of morning dew, gun powder, and brewing of potions was flowing through the air. The sun was shining through the door, warming up the small closet he was in and the feeling of its warmth was felt on his face while the rest of his body was cold. He didn't have much time to take in his situation before he was woken up by a door opening wide and a face peeking its way out of the door entrance.

"Oh Tommy, you're awake!" The brown-haired one told the half-asleep teen. It took Tommy a second before he realized what was happening around him, moving his body slightly off the semi-uncomfortable chest he was previously sleeping on. "Get up, we got things to do." He said once more to the other, to which Tommy responded with a lazy, yet confident, nod. Tommy watched as the brown-haired guy slipped away from the door entrance, just barely closing the door behind him.

He sat up fully and let his own body slide down the chest, yawning and stretching as he hit the floor. Tommy looked around the small closet he slept in for the night; it didn't have much light and the only light source was coming from outside the door. It was also really, really dusty. The room hasn't even been around for long yet it still seemed to catch some dust. And spiders too apparently. Tommy shuddered when he saw one climbing down its web towards himself, which was his cue to leave--and fast.

All three boys looked at him when he came out of the small room, as he looked as if he's seen a ghost. They blinked at least four times all in sync before getting back to what they were doing. The brown-haired guy that had woke Tommy up earlier spoke again, not looking at him directly and still focused on the others, "You've been sleeping in for like an hour." He pointed at the door to the closet, still not looking up. 

"We've been needing to get into that chest and so we were gonna you wake up earlier..." He stopped his sentence to look at Tommy before continuing, "But Toby said that we should wait until you're awake" Toby looked up and let out a wide smile, one that was full of genuine happiness. Seeing his friend smile made Tommy feel that shared happiness and he smiled back as a genuine thanks before turning back at the other one that was talking. The brown-haired boy, Wilbur smiled after watching his two boys interacting kindly with each other before turning back to continue his conversation.

"Yeah, you can thank him for that. Fundy?" The orange-haired boy perked his head up after hearing his code-name being called. He let of a hum, to let him know that he had his attention. "The chest is available now if you want to get more blaze powder?" His eyes lit up and he hopped on over to the closet door, waddling away. The door slowly closes behind him, leaving him alone in the colder and darker room where Tommy laid previously. 

"Anyway, while you were snoring up a storm, we were working on more dr--" He quickly stopped and corrected himself, "-potions..." Faking a cough, he continued doing what he was doing with the 'potions'.

Another brown-haired boy ran up to Tommy, his eyes glistening with excitement. Tommy could tell that he wanted to say or show him something, so he spoke up, "Yes Toby?" Sure, he was interested in what the other boy wanted from him but he wasn't going to let him know that, so he just rolled his eyes instead. Toby, code-name Tubbo, opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by a loud shriek emitting from the closet. They all whipped their heads to find a frightened person, eyes wide in fear.

"You could...of warned me...about the spider..?!" Fundy was shaking and exhaling while everyone felt a small giggle threatening to emerge from their throats. The man was shaking slightly in fear of that one spider...that one big spider...why was it so big??

"It's just a spider son, no need to worry" Wilbur attempted to calm him down but clearly it was not working. Fundy shook his head vigorously in response, "No, that 'thing' is huge!" Fundy emphasized 'thing' as if it wasn't a normal creature, and honestly, for its size, Tommy didn't think it was either. Wilbur went to go digging through a random chest that was in the bigger room they were standing in. As he continued to search he eventually found exactly what he was looking for, making a little noise of content, before handing it to Fundy.

"If you're so scared of it take his big sword to help fight off the big spider," Wilbur told Fundy while handing him a full-on sword, obviously mocking him through his tone of voice. The other man calmed down from his fear and was just annoyed now. Fundy gave him a look of 'I will eat you', but Wilbur just kept an innocent smile, acting like he didn't just mock him. He quickly snatched the sword from Will, "I will take the sword actually. Thank you Mr. Soot".

He stuck his wet tongue out at Wilbur also trying to mock him, but Wilbur just kept his fake, cocky smile. Fundy walked back into the room with a newfound confidence from that mini argument, which was immediately crushed the second he saw that spider again.

Tubbo looked worriedly to the one who handed the sword, who just responded with a simple shrug, "He's a big boy he can ha--" He was cut off by another shriek from Fundy, which made Tubbo even more worried. Wilbur continued, "--He can handle it." Wilbur smiled, hoping that his words were true. Thankfully, Fundy came out, covered in thick blue spider blood, he looked almost a mix of annoyed and scared.

"I never want to do that again" He spoke as some of the blood dripped from his forehead onto his nose, his eyes following the little blood droplet. The whole squad laughed together, the joy and happiness were swimming through the air, no worry in sight. It was only a peaceful aroma around the room, the worries casually falling off their shoulders with every giggle that left their throat.

"Okay...we need to get back to..work.." Wilbur laughed out, a smile never leaving his face. Everyone else finished their laughing and went back to working on their "potions". Tommy watched as all of his friends did their jobs that they were asked, his happy thoughts swimming through his head. Tommy was pleased with the situation they were in, the laughing, the working with friends, all of it. It was like nothing could go wrong!


	2. Wilbur Soot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a work in progress and only has a few published chapters by the time of writing this but will have more in the future if i ever manage to motivate myself to write...]:

**=====A few months prior=====**

The buzzing of my cell phone awoke me up from my cozy slumber, which made me jump awake, eyes widening and heart beating fast. I took the phone that was on my floor, the buzzing just stopping as it entered my hands. The bright hue of my phone could almost blind my morning eyes. Since I had already had my phone in my hand I decided to check which time it was, the bright light of the clock lit up my face. I read the time as 10:32. Sighing in disappointment and then checking the notifications to see who was the one who called me. It didn't take long at all until I saw his name pop up in my notifications, a slight smile gleaming on my face as I called back.

"WILBUUUUURRRRR" He boomed into his microphone the second the call had connected. I would be lying if I said I didn't jump. There was a big pause, my poor heart taking some time to finally calm down before speaking again, "Seriously _Schlatt_? Every time?!" I specifically used his nickname in frustration. Every time we ever had a call, he always manages to scare me by screaming into his microphone. He just laughed on the other end and I couldn't help but laugh myself, it was quite contagious.

"Why did you call me earlier?" I asked him after his laughter calmed down which he only responded with a fake and sad whimper. "What, can I not talk to my best friend Wilbur?" He faked sobbed, probably thinking that it would affect me and I just scoffed in a friendly manner instead. "Yeah, yeah...what do you want from me?" I replied, his act clearly not working on me.

"Well, Carson and I are finally packing up to move out of the city...seemed like something you would be interested in" He replied, his voice not really into it and clearly doing something else. My eyes lit up and I excitedly spoke up, "Does that mean you can finally come here?!"

I've been super excited ever since he mentioned moving out, hoping that maybe I could see him again. We haven't been able to hang out recently, since we live so far away from each other. I have offered to do almost anything just to make sure he could live--or at least hang out--with me.

Sadly, his reaction didn't seem as excited as mine, "Nah..." He dragged his sentence out, surprisingly a bit sad about his own statement, but quickly his attitude changed, "But I may be able to come next year!"

This honestly shocked me, "A year!? That's like...a long time!" I couldn't think of a proper answer, my brain whining and ringing just at the new news given to him. The other line was just silent for a bit.

"Yes, _Wilbuh_ , that is a long time" He replied not long after, mocking my name and accent purposefully like he always does. His mocking tone was just enough to get me up from my sleepy haze and out of my bed. "Ha ha ha, you're so funny Schlatt. I can't deal with you" I returned his mockery, a burst of tiny laughter emerged from the other side of my phone.

I hopped off my bed as the circular wooden hut I lived in shined and the tinted glass glistened. The morning smell of my home finally getting to my nose, the warm air stealing the air from my lungs. "So, what are you doing, hm?" Schlatt attempted to continue the conversation although I could tell that he had been doing other things, the keyboard clicking giving it all away. I just slightly laughed, a smile couldn't help but leap onto my face. "Well, I did just wake up thanks to you, you asshat"

Schlatt stopped whatever he was doing and just sat in silence, I could faintly hear him hiding a chuckle on the other line. "Really?" He questioned me like I was weird for waking up at this time, "Isn't it like 11 PM over there?" I just gave a disappointing look at my phone, he obviously couldn't see it but I still did it anyway. "Yes, it is _Jschlatt_. 10:30 actually," I said in a half-joking manner, trying not to hurt his feelings the best I could. He just mumbled something along the lines of 'same thing' but I just ignored it.

I looked back at time on my phone and did some mental math in my head, which was probably wrong. "You're one to talk, pretty sure it's around 6 AM where you are," I told him to which he only grumbled and I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face. Seemingly, just by mentioning the time, it made the man on the other line yawn.

The feeling of just being on the phone with him tickled my funny bone and made me laugh and smile. Just listening to his voice reminded me that my life is so much better with friends, the feeling of being around or even talking to someone brightening my day. That's what it's like to have friends, right? To always feel loved and protected even when they joke about you, right? I've had friends a few times in my life before but, even now, it feels so new every day. Reminds me how proud I should be of myself for finally overcoming a problem in my life and growing from it.

"Yeah, you caught me" He grumbled, the joking tone in his voice clear just like always. I want it to stay like this for as long as possible, the whole having friends thing. Schlatt was kind of the only friend I had, other than Sally or Floris but they were different since they were family. He was the only one who could actually tolerate me and he soon introduced all his other friends to me. I was okay with meeting them and through all my nerves, I was excited. I felt like I could actually be myself around him. Of course, given how he acts when at parties or anything you would think that he was mean to his friends but he was surprisingly caring. As long as you didn't piss him off.

I searched through my dresser that was across my bedroom for clothing. The indent of my body still leaving its print on the bed mattress. I went through the drawers before pulling out one of my many yellow sweatshirts and slipping the fabric onto my uncovered chest, feeling the warmth of the shirt clashing with the heat from the morning sun. I left my sweatpants from last night on and deciding not to change them since I probably wouldn't get out anyway. Randomly, I got an idea and I couldn't tell if it was stupid or smart.

You see, sadly, here I am not very noticeable. I'm kind of just a person who you see on the street and question who I am for a second before remembering, _'oh yeah, that's Wilbur, the one who lives in the hanging wooden ball and sometimes does music'_. So, how about I do something that will make them remember who I am? I want someone to hear my name and remember the good things I've done in this world. But the only question remaining was how.

Right, I could just ask the business man on the other line! "Hey, Schlatt what is something I could do to get people to remember me?" Schlatt just laughed, already knowing his answer. "Murder." He responded a little too quickly. Oh right, how could I forget that I was talking to the Jschlatt that scams people out of their money and smashes keyboards when he is angry. He laughed again at his own joke before giving another joke answer. "Or drugs, or maybe even arson. Robbing a house would probably get a lot of attention, you should rob _Georgenotfound_ , I'm sure he would like that" He continued to joke around and poke fun at my simple question. My head perked up in interest, almost like an animal would when I heard the first thing he mentioned.

"Drugs! That's perfect!" I took recognition of what he brought up, it was quite a smart idea, expensive but smart. My friend's laughter stopped in confusion as he quickly stumbled out a simple "wait, what".

"Yeah, it's a perfect idea!" I told him once again to hopefully stop his confusion. It did not. "I was just spit-balling some random shit, I didn't think you would take it seriously" I laughed as he spoke, him joining me at the end making his sentence get cut off by a sharp but soft laughter. "Well, good luck with your drugs" Schlatt finally gave into his contained laughter, his laughter was extremely contagious making me laugh as well.

"I will actually." I joked back, grabbing all necessary items before climbing my ladder down to the surface. My phone clinked against the wooden ladder a few times. I really hope that it didn't bother him too much but he seemed distracted anyway. Once I felt my shoes reach the soft, flowy grass, I looked out to the land around me. Some areas are just plain land but other areas were places of life like a house or a flower field. The air smelt like fresh flowers and lawn-clippings as well as something burning in the distance. Some would say that this smell and aura could be displeasing but for someone who hasn't gone out much it was quite refreshing.

I spent a few seconds of my time to look out onto the plain land in front of me before being interrupted by a voice next to my ear. " 'ey Wilbur, you still there, bud?" Schlatt spoke through the phone in a tone I couldn't quite catch since he had been good at hiding any of his emotions that are shown through voice. Thankfully, I have been his friend for quite some time and he seemed to let his guard down as much as he would with other people when he is around me.

His question and voice snapped me out of my glazing and I responded simply, "Yeah I'm still here. I just got a bit distracted" Once I replied to his question he sighed and hummed happily. My eyes lightly dawned over to my phone. I don't know why I did but I just thought I should. Luckily, I looked at my phone at the perfect time as I read a text from Sally. I opened the notification and read her text.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

꧁༒☬𝓜𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮💕☬༒꧂

Just letting you know I'll be seeing you next

month with our little guy <3

Okay, see you then my love ❤ 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I typed my response to her text before finally sending it, a smile never leaving my face.

Sally. My best friend. My wife. The mother of my wonderful child. I could never stop loving her. She was just an angel in the hell that is my life. Light in the darkest of caves. Her smile alone could hit you like a truck of just happiness. Every word that falls off her soft lips was a blessing from heaven itself. She is the love of my life and my life has been blessed ever since I met her. I would choose her over anything.

"'ay Wilbur, you need to stop dying on me here," Schlatt responded but not in an annoyed tone more of a concerned one if anything. "If you are busy I can call you back later?" He questioned me and I was trying think of a proper answer in anyway I could, somehow managing to forget words in some kind of panic.

"No, no, no! Sorry I was...reading a text 's all" I quickly responded back in panic and worry. I really wanted to continue talking with him since it doesn't happen very often. Schlatt was usually at some business meeting or just too busy to even call me which means that we barely talk together. He has been trying his best to contact me more ever since he mentioned moving. I don't know why but I am not complaining at all.

Schlatt was quite a mysterious business man. No one really knows how he became as famous as he is or even his real name. He always felt intimidated if I called him by his real name so I decided to continue calling him his last name ' _Schlatt_ ' and now it's just the name he is known as and he was okay with that. We've known each other for years and he was my partner in crime while in high school, we used to get detention all the time.

"Hey man, if you're busy I can totally leave" He seemed a little hurt just from the tone of his voice and I couldn't help but feel bad. I didn't want him to leave and I don't think he wanted me to leave either. Since I obviously didn't want to end the call with him, I shushed him and reassured him that we could continue talking.

And we did continue talking while I walked around the land around me, smelling the mix of lawn clippings and flowers gushing through the slight wind. Feeling warm with every step, almost like the sun was rewarding me for even going outside with a hug. Another idea popped through my mind after looking around and seeing a certain dirt house around the corner.

I hinted my plan to Schlatt to let him know it was time for me to go, "Hey Schlatt, I'll call you back later. I have family business" I giggled slightly and we said our goodbyes before hanging up. Walking a little further towards the house I knocked on the soft and sturdy walls lightly but loudly, hoping that would wake him up. It seemed that it did when a certain blonde walked towards the entrance looking a little tired and annoyed. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at me tiredly, curiosity floating in his gaze.

"Heya Tommy!" I chirped at him happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad but i also posted it here because why not \\_(^v^)_/
> 
> Go check it out on wattpad too...don't ask, just do it 🔫🤠 
> 
> jk...but please check it out [:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/241356519?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create_story_details&wp_uname=hahthatskindagaybro&wp_originator=wnS3aIAXv2Of%2Fvq7SfHFtPdB%2BKpExV6VU16SPBnXBSisjJN7wT6lCVxsK7ReG11u4viz60aQw0XGkdjmCashI6MrX%2FJwyUDAKmpWfab5UuExyokMdLA6qBJKqdUHcSxT


End file.
